themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Military of Latin America
The military agency of the Confederate States of Latin America is the Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Confederados de America Latina (Confederate States of Latin America Armed Forces). The military services of the ECAL are provided for under Article 2 of the Constitution, which allows Congress to fund and recruit for an Army, Navy, and Air Force. The ECAL has 4 military services: *Ejercito del los Estados Confederados (Confederate States Army) *Armada del los Estados Confederados (Confederate States Navy) **Infanteria de Marina de los Estados Confederados (Confederate States Naval Infantry) *Fuerza Aerea de los Estados Confederados (Confederate States Air Force) *Guardia Nacional de America Latina (Latin American National Guard) The Confederate States has approximately 750 thousand men and women in active service and about 400 thousand in reserve. The current Defence budget is $50 billion. =Command and Control= The Commander-in-Chief of the Confederate States armed forces is President Michelle Bachelet. She has the power to appoint, or remove any member of the armed forces (though promotions to General de Division, or Contralmirante require Senate confirmation). She has control over the country's nuclear arsenal, and over the day to day running of the armed forces. She does not have the power to declare war, nor can she commit forces to any operation without the authority of Congress. In addition, when the armed forces are engaged in operations, she must report to Congress every 60 days on the progress, and state of the armed forces thus engaged. The day to day running of the armed forces is delegated to the Minister of Defence, Ramon Diaz, who implements Congressional statutes, and cabinet decisions. Under the Minister of Defence, there is a Comite de los Jefes de las Fuerzas Militares (Committee of the Chiefs of the Military Forces). This committee has the following members: *Chief of the Defence Staff: Capitain General Rolf Sternheim *Chief of Defence Operations: General de Fuerza Aerea Vincente Marcos *Chief of the General Staff: General de Ejercito Pablo Takahashi *Chief of the Naval Staff: Almirante Ernesto Hernandez *Chief of the Air Staff: General de Fuerza Aerea Felipe Telez The service chiefs are responsible for proposing policy to the Secretary of Defence, as well as the training, and preparation of their service for operations. The Chief of Defence Operations is in commands combined forces in operations at home and abroad. =Oath of Enlistment= "I, soldier (sailor, airman, Coast Guardsman, Naval Infantryman) of Latin America swear by God and Mary the Blessed Virgin, true faith and allegiance to the Confederate States of Latin America. I swear to defend her independence, her constitution, her soverign territory, and her people, and to defend the honour of my unit with my blood and my life. So help me God!" =Military aircraft markings= The ECAL's armed forces operate a large number of military aircraft. All of these carry distinctive national markings. In addition to the national markings, they carry the service specific markings. National Marking http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/FAECRoundel.png The national marking contains the nine-point star in the canton of the national flag in a circle, and bars of red white and blue. Tactical aircraft usually have low visibility grey, or black markings. http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/FAECRoundelLV.png http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/FAECRoundelBlack.png http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Sun%20flags/FAECRoundelBlackOutline.png Service Specific Markings Fuerza Aerea Air Force aircraft use the national flag as a tail flash, and often have the following script on the fuselage: http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/FAEC.png On the tail, the following is often found: http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/FAECTail.jpg VIP aircraft use this script: http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/VIP.png Ejercito Like Air Force aircraft, Army Aircraft use the national flag as a tail flash, and carry this on the fuselage: http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Ejercito.png Armada Navy aircraft use the ECAL Naval Ensign as a tail flash, and carry the following script: http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Armada.png Additionally, Armada, Naval Infantry, and Coast Guard aircraft use a stylised black anchor as a wing marking. http://s277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/ArmadaTail.gif =Equipment Procurement= The FAECAL procures its equipment for a variety of sources. The major sources of Latin American arms are the United States, Israel, Brazil, France, Italy, and various domestic producers. Since the 1970's the preference has been for license production, however in the last fifteen years, Latin American firms have moved into design. A typical Latin American Marine infantry squad can reveal the diversity of arms acquisition. They would have rifles made in Latin America but designed in Belgium or Israel, British light machine guns, Chilean submachine guns, grenade launchers from either Sonora, or South Africa, and anti-armour rockets made in Latin America but designed in the United States, Israel, or the Soviet Union. Interestingly, the ECAL, which normally sticks to license condition religiously, undertook in the late 1970's to illegally reverse engineer and mass produce the RPG-7V, and RPG-7D. Israel is a major source of aerial and land weapons. Naval weapons tend to be sourced from France, Italy, Britain, and the United States. Some systems are sourced from France and Italy, although they seem to be losing their place as Latin America's main suppliers. Brazil is an up and coming arms supplier for Latin America. Category:Military of ECAL ECAL